Just In Time
by HazelEyedGirl30
Summary: Kate Danforth and Natalie Bolton are sick of being ignored so they decide to leave New Mexico. Will they be stopped? ONESHOT.


**JUST IN TIME.**

**Sorry for not uploading for a long time but school is being a pain...**

**I wrote this when I was cold, wet and bored watching my brother play cricket...and they say it's meant to be a summer sport. Although this is slightly different to the original version on my iPod I prefer this one. There is an alternate version where Kate and Natalie aren't stopped and they do leave New Mexico. The alternate version is called Too Late. This is based on the BarlowGirl song She Walked Away. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own High School Musical or Facebook. I only own the plot, Natalie and Jack Bolton, Chris and Kate Danforth, Craig Baylor and Sara Cross. **

Natalie Bolton sat in her room listening to her parents gush over her twin brother, Jack's winning shot at the basketball game earlier that day. He best friend Kate Danforth came in. "Sorry I couldn't be here earlier. I had to drag Dad and Chris off the phone." Both girls laughed. Natalie's parents were Troy and Gabriella Bolton, and Kate's parents were Chad and Taylor Danforth . Chris was her twin brother. And both girls were always exasperated with the lack of attention from both parental units.

"Speaking of which how did your Mum's case go?" Natalie asked. "Good, she won. Your finished marking yet?" Kate replied. "Congrats to her and nope. She's procrastinating as usual." Taylor was a successful lawyer where as Gabriella was English teacher and Chad and Troy were basketball coaches. Gabriella, Chad and Troy all worked at East High which the four teenagers attended.

The two were listening to songs playing on Natalie's iPod while doing homework when Chris and Jack walked in. "Piss off you two. We're trying to do homework before the parents go mental." Snapped Kate. "If you were special like us they would write you a not to get out of it." came Chris's reply. "Well, when you need help studying for your year eleven exams don't come to us." Shot back Natalie.

A few days later Natalie called Kate. "I can't take this anymore, Kate. I have to leave. Kate replied with "I'm coming you. Meet me at Market Street Train Station." Both girls hung up and quickly packed the basics. Natalie walked down stairs quietly she was nearly out the door when her Dad spotted her. "I thought I told you-" Natalie cut him off "I don't care. You know why? I feel like I'm not even part of this family! I've given up trying to please you because it is evident that Jack is the only one who can. It's always Jack this, Jack that. I'm sick of it!" She picked up the suitcase and slammed the door behind her. Natalie walked down the driveway and along the pathway ignoring the calls behind her to stop.

Across town Karta managed to slip out of the house without anyone noticing. Her good luck ended however when she bumped into Craig Baylor, Jack and Chris's best friend. "Tell anyone and you're dead, Baylor." She hissed as she continued to walk to the train station.

Craig looked worriedly at Kate's retreating figure. Starting to run he headed to the Danforth's house. He got there just as they were leaving and as the Bolton's pulled up. "I saw Kate. I don't know where she's heading though." He told them. Chad and Troy swore. " You guys really should pay attention to Facebook then. It says on both of their status that they are at the Market Street Station." A new voice called out. Everyone turned to see Sara Cross standing there. Jack held out his hand and said "Come on. You're coming with us."

Natalie and Kate both were sitting waiting for the train which would take them to California **(AN: I don't know if there is such train but for the story there is one.) **when they both felt arms wrap around them. Natalie was surprised to hear her brother's voice. "I'm so sorry Nat. What sort of brother am I if I don't even realise how my own sister is feeling? Please come home." Natalie was about to respond when she heard her Mum talk. "Please Nat. We don't want to lose you." Natalie paused and glanced over at Kate. Kate nodded and mouthed: _Stay, unless things go pear shaped again._ "I'll stay...But if things go back to me being ignored again, I'm going to leave no matter what." Her family nodded and pulled her into a hug. Her Dad whispered. We are so sorry Nat." It's alright." She responded. Kate suddenly called out "Craig Baylor and Sara Cross you two are so dead!"

**Please review!**


End file.
